


Not Your Boyfriend (Stay Away With Your Sad Songs)

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Jealous Derek Morgan, Jealousy, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i don't wanna be your boyfriendwhen you need a little companyi don't wanna be your boyfriend, nowhen there's not another phone to ringfriday night, you call me upbut you got my number wrongi don't wanna be your boyfriendyour boyfriend, your boyfriend••or the one in which derek is kind of an asshole and spencer is done with him
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 58





	Not Your Boyfriend (Stay Away With Your Sad Songs)

**Author's Note:**

> based on "boyfriend" by coin

**young heart, oh what a waste**

**especially for such a pretty face, now**

**it's too bad in any case**

**i guess i'll be the one that got away**

**so go, go**

**try your sad style on somebody else**

**no, no**

**stay away with your sad songs**

derek didn't know how many times they'd had this conversation since they'd started hooking up all those months ago, but he knew he didn't want to have it again. there was no way for him to be any clearer - he didn't want anymore than what they had. why couldn't reid understand that? for a genius, he could be pretty dumb sometimes. 

no, maybe that was a little harsh. he wasn't dumb, he was just young. he was young and inexperienced and didn't know how to deal with his emotions. derek wasn't being mean when he told reid this - clearly the kid needed some advice from someone who actually knew what they were doing. it was a shame really, that he was so adamant that he was in love with derek. he was having fun up until the guy kept asking what they were - reid was pretty, and for someone who was so new to this, he was really good at it (no, derek didn't exactly ask whether the kid had been with many people before but let's be honest, he didn't really have to). 

derek was even willing to stick it out until he sorted himself out, but when reid asked yet again whether they could be more than calls at three in the morning and stress-relief after a case, he had to be honest. reid getting upset wasn't his fault. it was his own for catching feelings when it was clear from the beginning that they were just friends. 

when he was told that reid wasn't going to 'play his games' anymore, he knew it was a lie. reid would realise that he was being stupid and go right back to him, there was no way he'd stop going for someone like derek morgan. but until reid came to his senses and stopped trying to get pity, derek wouldn't wait. he'd just go find a girl. and if reid never came to his senses, then oh well. it's not his loss. 

**i don't wanna be your boyfriend**

**when you need a little company**

**i don't wanna be your boyfriend, no**

**when there's not another phone to ring**

**friday night, you call me up**

**but you got my number wrong**

**i don't wanna be your boyfriend**

**your boyfriend, your boyfriend**

spencer couldn't do it anymore. when derek kissed him for the first time, he was on cloud-nine. it was all he had wanted for so long. sure, he'd been with plenty of people before but derek was different - spencer had loved him for years but never said anything because he thought he would be rejected. after getting together so many times and still not making the relationship official, he figured he would at least ask. hearing the man he was in love with say that they were just friends broke his heart. 

he didn't quite understand how that was true. did the name _pretty boy_ really mean nothing? what about all the times derek brushed his hair behind his ear and called him beautiful? what about when derek would say _you're mine_ and that nobody else could touch him? did that all mean nothing?

he was tired of being a part-time boyfriend whenever derek felt like it. he wanted all or nothing, and if he had to give him up so that he could be happy, he would. it hurt like a bitch, but hearing the words we're just friends hurt even more. he couldn't be at the man's beck and call whenever he got lonely. god, even without his eidetic memory, derek's number was practically engraved on his brain with how many times he's seen it pop up on his phone at random hours, both night and day. he knew derek couldn't say the same. it was when he realised that derek would truly never feel the same that he knew he had to break things off. he didn't want to be his boyfriend when even just being the man's friend made his heart hurt. 

**so cool with a cigarette**

**your greatest hits on tape cassette**

**brand new dior jacket on**

**a cracked screen on your telephone, oh no**

**so go, go**

**try your sad style on somebody else**

**no, no**

**stay away with your sad songs**

derek wasn't waiting for spencer to call. he wasn't. when he checked his phone, it was only to check the time. it wasn't to make sure he didn't miss any new notifications. and he certainly wasn't noticing spencer anymore now that he wasn't sleeping with him. he'd always known that spencer looked hot when he had the occasional guilty-pleasure cigarette during a stressful case, it wasn't an increased attraction. he didn't wonder what music spencer was listening to on the jet to calm down after a case. he didn't think about why spencer was buying himself new clothes or who he was trying to impress and he definitely didn't get annoyed that it wasn't him the man was trying to impress. and without a doubt, he was just trying to see the crack on spencer's phone, not trying to find out who he was texting with a smile while next to him on the jet. nope, derek was feeling perfectly fine and not at all jealous or upset or regretful or lonely. 

and if he _did_ ever think about those things, it was only because he knew spencer was doing it on purpose to get him to make the first move. he wasn't going to, though. he had more self-control. not that he needed self-control, of course. he wasn't holding himself back from doing anything he wanted to do. it was spencer who was being immature, trying to get a rise out of him.

but derek wasn't going to stoop down to his level. spencer could do that all he wanted, and derek wasn't going to give in. 

**i don't wanna be your boyfriend**

**when you need a little company**

**i don't wanna be your boyfriend, no**

**when there's not another phone to ring**

**friday night, you call me up**

**but you got my number wrong**

**i don't wanna be your boyfriend**

**your boyfriend, your boyfriend**

if spencer had to reject derek's advances one more time, he was going to flip. no, derek, he didn't need anyone to make sure he got to his front door okay. and no, derek, jj was going to drive him home. and no, derek, he wasn't going to answer the phone at midnight unless he was sure it was for a case. 

it didn't matter how many coffees derek bought him in the morning, or how many times he got asked to go have lunch together, or how many times derek offered to do some of his paperwork for him, he meant what he said when he told him he was done. derek was clearly just lonely and realising that he didn't have anyone as willing and forgiving as spencer once was. it was almost sad, but spencer couldn't regret what he did. he knew that if he went down that rabbit hole, he would end up back in derek's bedroom, and he couldn't do that. he didn't know if he'd ever even be able to be friends with derek without having to be careful around him. 

**i'm not your boyfriend**

**when you need a little company**

**ah, i'm not your boyfriend**

**when there's not another phone to ring**

**driday night, you call me up**

**but you got my number wrong**

**i don't wanna be your boyfriend**

**your boyfriend, your boyfriend**

**no, no, no**

everybody knew that it wasn't spencer's fault that a scene was caused at work. spencer was being professional, trying to be just friendly coworkers. but morgan insisted on trying to call him out on 'faking a relationship' to make him jealous as they were on the jet home one day. honestly, some of the things morgan said were ridiculous. even penelope frowned at him when he said that _pretending to text people whenever i'm near is just a little high-school, don't you think?_ , especially when spencer told the truth that he'd been texting lila and ethan recently and whilst yes, they were both people he had had relations with in the past, he wasn't dating either of them. 

it was embarrassing for spencer, to say the least. he'd planned on reading a book until they landed, not having to tell morgan that they weren't dating and thus leaving morgan with no right to be jealous in the first place. spencer couldn't help but let out a small sarcastic laugh when the man said he wasn't and that _i just don't like that you feel like you have to lie to me_. 

it was one thing to have to make an excuse for ignoring morgan's calls when he had a sleepover with jj, it was an entirely other thing having to say _morgan, you said it yourself, what we had was just sex, nothing more_ in front of his whole team. he'd always been a private person and he hated that everyone now knew his business. he knew none of the others would judge him, but that didn't mean he had to be okay with them knowing about his sex life. 

the conversation wasn't fun to have and he was glad when they finally landed and he could finally go home. when he got a text an hour after getting into bed, he was skeptical as he read a small apology message from morgan, just saying that he shouldn't have treated spencer that way. he didn't reply, opting to just wait to see what the next day would bring, which turned out to be a muffin on his desk and an awkward smile from morgan.

things were weird for a while after that. not necessarily tense, but not exactly smooth-sailing all around. he knew things were getting better a few weeks later, when spencer briefly mentioned having a date with someone he really liked and derek's smile as he said _i'm happy for you, pretty boy_ was genuine. maybe things could go back to how they were before after all.


End file.
